


Revival of the Muse

by ohsomber



Series: Revival of the Muse [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsomber/pseuds/ohsomber
Summary: This was something i needed to do to kickstart something that i left for years. I wanted to write once again, to transition from the fanfics i've written before, to now with new fandoms and such. This is going to be a collection of drabbles or short stories that i think of that would consist of pairings that are either from a fandom, or from different fandoms. Crossover ships is going to happen because that's a thing i want to get into. Enjoy this short pre-slash fic i've written!





	1. Kurt Hummel / Stiles Stilinski (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> After the confession of a Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel seek for familiarity in the heart of New York

Listening to Blaine sing their song was like a dream for Kurt. Every good thing came rushing to his mind, glazing his eyes with glee and everything was finally right for him. He’s with his brother, and everything was perfect.

Then watching Blaine take the spotlight he was enjoying life. It was hard to be away from everything he’s comfortable of. He missed his bed, his father and his mother's things. He love Carole, but he still missed his mother some of the time.

He mused at the events that happened in the past. Sebastian and his clammy sinister hands, Karofsky  
and secret. His confession to his father, and his sly homophobia at times. Everything was good afterwards, things were getting better, Kurt was feeling good of it.

Blaine was still singing the song he sang when they met and Kurt’s heart just made a few flips because of it. He was lucky he had Blaine. There were some ups and downs in their relationship, but they went through it all together. He’s really lucky with Blaine.

But when the tone changed and Blaine was crying, and his own are blurring, and he didn't know anymore what’s happening. Suddenly he remembered when Blaine accused him of cheating, the night outside the Scandals, Blaine got almost blinded because of Sebastian, and then his father’s heart attack. It was awful and Kurt just wanted to stop Blaine from singing.

He was nervous, his heart was beating so fast and he could almost feel the tension between them. He tried to diffuse it with humor, but it failed magnificently, and then here was Blaine.

It was horrible, he can see Blaine right in front of him, but his heart continues to scream that everything was not true. He couldn’t hold it anymore, the tears and frustration of years and years with him, it was just pouring out. 

He left, as soon as he can, he walked away, ran away from him. It was like a nightmare, running away from what’s chasing you but never really gaining distance between. He felt cold, betrayed. He was lied to, Blaine, he cheated just because he couldn’t handle the distance.

Kurt wanted to laugh at that, he wanted to laugh so much it was tears who came pouring harder, and his laughter came out choked and ugly. Everything was ugly as soon as Blaine confessed. It was Blaine again who made him feel like he deserve nothing good in his life.

    

 

  
The day passed and he was now watching Finn leave, he hugged him and wanted to wish him best, but he couldn’t because he himself could barely hold it together. He wanted to lash out, wanted to blame Blaine everything, but his heart couldn’t do it, he probably did something to deserve this.

He braced through all the problems from Highschool, Karofsky, the bullying, the rough start of his and Finn’s relationship, his father, his mother’s death, and Glee Club. All of it, but it was Blaine’s cheating that was harder to take, and it was all just because they were not in the same place. It was horrible.

Before he knew what was happening, he was already walking away from their place. He needed to get away from it just like what Finn did, he can’t face Blaine right now, not like this. He thought that what was between them was something else, something great, something that will last something.

He was walking through a park, the air crisp and emits the cold of morning. He saw a man running with his dog, a woman reading a book while seating on the grass that was still wet from last night’s rain, he could see a couple eating their breakfast under a checkered blanket, laughing and Kurt wished that Blaine and him do something like that.

 

 

His mind repeats the words that came out of Blaine’s lips that night, on and on as if it was torturing Kurt because it was his fault. He could have put more effort into their relationship. He should have called more. Gave more attention to Blaine. But he didn’t, he was busy fixing his life. He should not feel guilty about it.

There was someone calling his name, and for a moment he thought it would be Blaine, Blaine who will say sorry and then he’ll take him back again. They’ll go back to their routine, him in New York, while Blaine finishes back in Ohio. But as the voice grew louder, it wasn’t him and his hope diminished like a candle losing its light during a storm.

He turned around and saw a gangly teen running to him, breath puffing white air, its cold. His brows furrowed in question, he couldn’t exactly remember who the teen was, but there was something familiar about him.

“Kurt-Kurt! I knew it was you!” His smile was bright, all tooth and eyes and it was a refreshing moment for Kurt compare to the solemn departure of his brother and his broken heart from last night.  
      
He couldn’t remember him, but when the nickname chirped out, only one beside pretty blonde from back home calls him that. “Stiles?” He whispered.

“Yeah dude! Its been a long time since i saw you on the community board! Where’ve you been?” He grinned, fingers on his lips, anxious. 

“Oh, wow. I got busy after Highschool, and its hard to settle down here. Why are you here?” He was Stiles Stilinski, a teen he met thru the community boards about healthy foods that would keep their parents live longer.

He’s a gangly teen he met during his third year in school, they clicked, given how passionate they both are with their father’s health and the history with their mothers. They both had difficulties with bullies, problems at home, and friends. They became friends right from the start.

“Oh uh, just some problem again.” He looked away and Kurt knew not to push anymore even though he’s curious. 

“Hmm.” He hummed before smiling, or at least he hoped so. He needed a distraction. “Are you busy right now? You looked as if you just ran with wolves. Literally.” He mused as he took in the state of his friend. Frazzled expression, clothes askew and just horrible because plaid.

“Oh yeah of course, i’m free when it comes to you.” He grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes, he was familiar, Stiles was one of the people who gave Kurt a reason to be happy. That’s what he needed right now.

“C’mon. Let’s get breakfast my treat.” 


	2. Young Derek / Stiles Stilinski (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale was found, but he was young, completely not the Derek they knew. Stiles finally learned more about his magic, and was eager to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is dubious consent which you will find out why on the next parts. I've written this on the middle of feeling well *bothered* at some of the stuff i saw floating on my tumblr.
> 
> I imagined this as Ian Nelson as Young Derek and not just some de-aged Tyler Hoechlin. 
> 
> Warnings is/are : dub-con

When he saw Derek being help up in front of him, Stiles’ gears locked on each other and a plan was forming so quick. He watched the interaction from a safe and unassuming distance. His head was already somewhere else, forming a start and finish, ending and beginning, plotting and at the same time wrapping the gift with a ribbon.

Here stood before him, a former self of Derek Hale, the younger of himself, the same age as them. Completely innocent and free from the utter despair from approaching Kate’s already perched nails. The Derek Hale in front of him have not yet met Kate who poisoned his core, who had not yet watched his sister's death because of his uncle.

Stiles reveled at the miracle in front of him. Derek finally got a restart for his life, a way to be something who he could be without the baggage of the past. His family was dead and his uncle already ruined him, but Kate still haven’t ruined the art of pleasure for him. And its’ Stiles chance to finally do everything he desire to do to Derek.

 

 

When he first found out that he had a power inside of him, his mind supplied many ways on how to use it that would benefit him. He went behind Deaton’s back and learned everything by trial and error. Researched thousands of mythology, legends and hush hush. Asked for Danny’s help to navigate through the web to find the deepest and darkest of files and threads. He went through old libraries for old magical text books that could teach him the arts of using his Spark, magic 101.

His progress was slow, but he was patient and everything was fine. He learned how to use it and make it tangible enough to restrain one thing. He found out that memories could be altered and actions could be persuaded. People could be bent and molded into another person.

It took years of juggling his magical textbooks with his high school studies and his patience finally bore a fruit, fruits. It was hard to be inconspicuous, especially if Peter Hale seemed to know what he was doing. But the older Hale didn’t do anything about it, so Stiles ignored him as much as he could and still pushed through his goal of being better.

When he finally got control with what’s inside him, he studied other things and learned how to deal with Werewolves better.

 

 

 

The pack gave him full reign of Derek Hale, everyone was weary and just disheartened that Derek wore confusion throughout the drive. He and Derek was the only awake inside the jeep, Stiles eyed the seat beside him and saw Derek looking at him. He wondered if all through the drive, he was the center of Derek’s attention.

They drove through the neighborhood, and one by one, Stiles’ friends got out of his jeep. Malia went with Lydia and decided to stay there because Derek was freaking him out, and Stiles was okay with it, and so as Lydia.

When they got home, the house was empty. Stiles sighed at the hollowness of the dark and looked back at the young man behind him. He raised his brow and shrugged before raising his arm to wrap around Derek’s shoulder. He noticed that he’s smaller than Derek.

“Wow you really went nuts with the exercise when you went to New York.” He quirked and could not help the huff of amusement when all he got was Derek’s confused face. “Nothing, nothing.” He shook his head and kept on dragging the other teen inside the house. “Are you hungry?” He asked him, full body pointed at the guy.

Derek just shrugged and looked completely out of place, out of his comfort zone without his bad ass leather armor and scruff around his face. He looked innocent compare to the ruggedness of his older self. He asked himself who he preferred better.

“Come, I’ll cook for us.” He slowly pulled his arm away from him and felt the surge of pleasure when he felt a sliver of shiver from him. “What do you want? Something light or heavy? Breakfast for dinner or something else?” He asked without looking back at him as he perused through their fridge. He only has limited options to cook. When he didn’t got any answer back, he looked around and saw Derek seating.

“Oh well.” He whispered before taking milk from the fridge and eggs on the cupboard.

 

 

After dinner, he pulled the teen again up to the second floor. He could not help but touch him, how different his skin was compare to the thick and hairier version of the older one. He was lanky on this form, same as Stiles but the confidence was still on his every step.

“What’s going on here?” Derek asked as they stand at the center of Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles did not know what he was asking about. “Everyone knows me but i don’t know them at all.” He continued before furrowing his brows as a surge of anger sprout inside him. He was confused, miffed at the secrecy as if they were all walking on thin ice.

“You don’t know them and yet you followed them, us, back here to Beacon Hills?” Stiles chirped, amused because finally logic seemed to finally catch up with Derek. Stiles blew a relieved sighed at the change.

“I didn’t follow them, i followed you.” He answered with a mix of confusion in his voice. Stiles could sense that he was questioning the reason behind it, why this Derek followed a stranger right from Mexico to Beacon Hills.

“You followed me? I'm familiar to you?” Stiles wanted to know everything about Derek’s statement, he wanted to keep on hearing his voice that he didn’t heard for months. He was miserable that time, he did his best to look for him, and when they finally found him, he ended up with this.

“Yes, i don’t know why.” Derek whispered to thin air as he slowly inched to the bed to sit on.

Stiles watched the situation unfold, how this Derek becomes pliant, soft and just weak. He’s tired from the long drive, tired from all the question inside his head and just completely tired. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not here to hurt you.” He replied before seating at the space beside him.

He took his hand and cased it inside his own and looked straight to his eyes. “I know you’re confused, maybe worried because wow you really followed a stranger back to his home, but you shouldn’t be. I live here, heck you’re a werewolf who do werewolfie stuff and that could probably wring the life out of my body with your teeth.” He smiled and felt a surge of pleasure when the other mirrored it. “All i’m saying is, what can an innocent human do to your obvious superior prowling?”

“Jokes already?” He mused tiredly at Stiles’ excitement. “I feel gritty and just dirty. Could i take a shower?” He asked, before standing up to look around.

Stiles raised his arms and smiled, “Better, let me take care of you.” He caught his palm once again and led Derek to his bathroom.

 


	3. Derek Hale / Miecyzslaw "Stiles" Stilinski (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the quiet nights in the Stilinski household. Stiles himself wonders about what life would be with a certain sourwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the continuation of the first Young!Derek Stiles pairing i made. This is a different drabble on its own. Also sidenote, i still am not used to how one uses Ao3, everything becomes so weird when i paste my stuff from Word to Ao3.

“Is it done?” Stiles asked no one, staring at the burned ground in front of them.

It was that week again, day in and day out, side by side fighting nothing but the supernatural of the day.

He could hear the shuffling behind him, the sound of their muscles relaxing, breathe hard and gasping, and relief for surviving once again. It was exhausting, dragging their bodies to defend the town from things he didn’t know existed back when he was a kid.

Stiles turned around as the silence went on. First he saw Scott, shirt slashed on the front, his body healing from the wounds he had gotten, eyes blazing red. The others were around him; Isaac and Liam beside him, eyes blazing their respective colors as his beta. Kira was tensing down near them.

 

The other side was where Allison stood, with his father and a couple of respectable hunters. Stiles could still remember how thick the tension before. They were all trying to help each other, but they were all different. It took a while, but after saving each other's lives, they all became better at it.

His father, amd the others were on the other side of the clearing. Jackson and Jordan easing to a relaxed posture as the threat was finally dealt with. It was still a funny thing for Stiles on how their thing happened. Jackson came home, saw how happy Lydia was with Jordan, and then proceeded to woo the fuck out of Danny. It took weeks, but the way Danny fussed towards Jackson seemed to made all his efforts worth it.

And then the last group, Derek Hale with his own betas on the front lines, all bloodied and bruised. Stiles huffed out a laugh at their situation. Nobody trusted them, and yet that only pushed them to sacrifice themselves to make a spot for their pack. Stiles felt a slight anger towards Scott for enabling Derek’s selflessness.

Oh he imagined so many things happening between him and Derek. It all started from the childish push and pull they did, which only worsened because of his hormones. But then life happened, and Beacon Hills became a beeping signal to all that hid under a kid’s bed.

 

He heaved a deep breath of relief, scent of burn tickling his senses, eyes watering from the smoke. he left his place for his father.

“Let’s go home?” He eyed the tension easing out from his father’s posture. Once rigid and filled with worry, now becoming relaxed, relieved, albeit a tint of worry.

“Yeah, that’s probably good enough.” He responded, scuffing Stiles’ neck and dragging him lightly to the jeep. Stiles didn’t mentioned how hard his father’s hand was clutching him, afraid to let go, to lose him.

He heard footsteps behind them. They shared words of comfort. They survived, and that’s what mattered that time. It was the only thing that mattered to them. No casualty.

“Meet you back at home okay?” It was rhetorical, his father knew him too well now. His eyes had a twinkle that Stiles knew was a half warning, and a half plea.

“Yeah, i’ll be just behind your car.” Stiles tried to be better, but sometimes he still fell short.

John heaved a sigh comparable to his when he was overreacting, but he let it go. Stiles watched his father go.

 

Once buckled, Stiles dared to go look at what’s left on the clearing. The smoke cleared, and it was just light from the moon. Derek and his pack was still there; deliberating about what they accomplished.

Erica attached to Boyd, Peter and Cora talking beside Derek.

It was torture, for Stiles, to look at Derek. He was beautiful. Perfect for everything Stiles had wanted. He wanted him, that was true, but its more than just what his libido was asking for. It was comfort. His warmth; the sliver of it that he gets when the Pack needed to be with each other. The sturdiness of his self, the knowledge that he was dependable, everything. Stiles ached to not have that for him.

He was looking a beat longer than he usually do, and Derek caught his sight. Stiles startled for a bit, before nodding his head, seeing Derek do the same before going back to his conversation with his pack. Stiles ached for more than seconds of his attention.

 

 

He drove around Beacon Hills, to clear his mind, to let his father sleep without bombarding him with more questions. He doesn’t want his father to know, he doesn’t want anyone to know. He was breaking inside.

It was hilarious, to be so in love with a person he doesn’t exactly know. Perfect mix of strange obligation to save one another, but far from being even acquainted. There was something between them, Stiles could feel it, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He didn’t want to ruin anything.

After minutes, or an hour of driving around, he got home. The house was quiet, he's disappointed and yet relieved that his father wasn’t waiting for him. Another battle won by his stubbornness.

During these quiet nights would he let his mind wander. Tracing back to the warmth he had managed to get from Derek. Let it manifest inside his mind, let it take form into some phantom of the Derek outside his life, into a Derek for him.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he would feel someone hugging him from behind. Arms winding around his middle, casing him in heat and a path of roughness at the back of his neck.

He would then hear a voice behind his ear, saying that he loves him, Derek’s voice saying that he loves him, that he’s finally home.

 

 

“Welcome home, Stiles.” It was Derek’s comfortable voice, voice that he had always longed for directed at him. The voice would mutter good things about their life, life that wasn’t bothered by monsters, by society that keeps on separating them.

Usually these quiet nights, he would feel everything he had wanted from Derek. It would always welcome him home, when no one there was around.

“I’m home Derek.” He would always mutter as a response towards the voice. But when he finally opened his eyes, all that greeted him was an empty space in front of him, an empty dark house around him, and an empty ache inside his heart.

He had longed for him, ached for him, him who he didn’t know much about, yet his heart made it hard to not love the slight chances they shared.

 

One might say he was just building Derek up inside his mind. But then, Stiles knew, that it wasn’t like that inside his head. Inside his head, they were real, because inside it, Stiles loves Derek, and Derek loves Stiles. And for him, that’s what all matters.

 


End file.
